Why Do You Let Him Hit You?
by ScaryBones
Summary: Butters falls for Stan, but Cartman won't let him have him. Stutters, Stanman, one-sided Bunny, mentions of Creek, and some Dip. COMPLETE! :
1. Chemistry Homework

**Was going through my monstrous duffle bag of journals today, and found an old Stutters story from when I was in 9th grade. I read it, and now I want to put it on the site, so I'll type it up whenever I have time (always busy!).**

**Will contain: **

**Stutters, slight Stanman, slight Bunny, Creek, and a little bit of Dip. Maybe more.**

**:D)))**

**xxxx**

"Hey, um, Stan?" Butters asked, fidgeting in front of Stan's desk. The black-haired boy looked up from his notebook, his bright blue eyes looking up at Butters. The blond took note that Stan's eyeliner seemed a little heavy today, but thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, Butters?"

"Um, well, do you, uh, want to get started on our p-project?" Butters stuttered. He wished he wasn't so nervous, especially in front of _Stan_, the boy he was crushing _hard_ on.

Stan smiled his straight-teethed, truly happy smile, one he usually only used for his friends. "Sure. Let's go over to your desk and do it, kay?"

Butters blushed. Stan was actually happy about working with him! Usually when the teacher chose partners, whoever got stuck with Butters would complain and make a big deal about it.

Not Stan.

He was different, and although he had fallen into the emo/goth look, he still had his old personality as when they were younger: sensitive and caring.

Butters' heart beat faster as Stan followed him to his desk, pulling up a chair and sitting close to Butters.

"So, what do you want to do the project _on_?" Stan asked, leaning back in his chair, staring at Butters and waiting for an answer.

"Oh, uh, well, I have a l-lot of notes about the, um, elements."

"So, like, the periodic table? Yeah, that'll work." Stan smiled, and Butters couldn't help but stare into his eyes. The dark smudges of eyeliner really made his eyes pop, but there was something different about them.

"Oh, hamburgers," Butters whispered, causing Stan to cock his head and raise his eyebrows.

"Of course, we don't _have_ to do the periodic table, you know."

"No, no! It's not that, it's just...nothing."

Butters realized what was different, why Stan had applied more eyeliner than usual: he had a black eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, look! See, I have, uh, all the notes we'll need." Butters looked down at his notebook, flipping through the pages, his heart beating faster and faster in his Hello-Kitty-clothed chest.

Stan looked down at the notes, too, and smiled. "Cool, so you, like, wanna come to my house after school to work on it?"

Butters practically melted right there, but managed to stay as cool as he could get. "Uh, sure."

The blond snuck another look at Stan's eyes. _Why_? Why would someone hit Stan?

And who?

Butters thought about these questions, a lot of possibilities coming into his head but none seeming to fit.

"Butters, uh, Butters." The blond was snapped out of his thoughts by Stan's voice. "The bell rang, dude. I'll see you at lunch. Later."

_I'll see you at lunch._

Butters almost squealed in delight, but decided that he had better not draw any attention to himself. _Just get through the next three hours, Butters, and you'll see Stan._

* * *

><p>The three classes between his first class and lunch could <em>not<em> go fast enough. Butters anticipated each passing minute until the bell signaling the end of fourth period rang.

He jumped out of his desk and bolted out the door, heading toward his locker so he could get rid of his morning books. Luckily, his locker was right near the cafeteria doors, so after closing his locker, he went right in.

Butters found a short line and stood in it, looking around for any signs of Stan. He soon gave up, however, deciding that he'd just see Stan at the lunch table.

Butters' ears perked up when he heard Stan's voice. He strained to hear which direction it was coming from. He looked in the direction he thought it may have originated, and saw _him_.

Stan was standing a few lines away, laughing. Butters frowned when he saw what the raven was laughing _at_: Eric Theodore Cartman.

The fatter boy had his hand on Stan's shoulder, and was talking about something he had done the other day. Stan was giving him _that_ smile, the one he'd given Butters in first hour.

Cartman glanced over at Butters, who quickly turned and faced forward, his ears burning.

He quickly got his food and went to the table he always sat at, the one Stan always sat at.

Craig and Tweek were already there, Tweek drinking a thermos of his beloved coffee and Craig copying some homework.

"Hey, fellas," Butters greeted weakly as he sat down, reserving a spot next to him in hopes that Stan would pick there to sit.

Craig looked up from the homework, staring at Butters long enough to flip him the bird, then went back down to his work. Tweek greeted him with a yelp and a nod.

Butters smiled at Tweek, before looking back toward the lines. Stan and Cartman were coming toward the table.

The blond made extra room, to show that there was enough space for Stan to sit next to him. However, Cartman took the spot, going so far as to push Butters farther down.

Stan sat on the other side of the table, so he was facing both teens.

"Hey, fellas!" Butters greeted, intending it more to Stan.

"Shut it, fag," Cartman said as a response. Stan glared at the large boy, before turning to Butters and smiling.

"Hey, Butters."

The blond instantly looked away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. "Hello, Stan."

"_Ahem_, so anyways, Stan, before the _fag_ interrupted us, are you coming over to my house or not?"

Stan looked away from Butters, to Cartman's eyes, and looked troubled. "Oh, no, I can't. Butters is coming over to my house so we can work on our Chemistry project."

"What? You're going over to _his_ house?" Cartman sounded angry, and he showed it by kicking Butters under the table.

"Oh, relax, I'll come over after we're done with our project." Stan glanced over at the blond, smiling a small smile and raised his eyebrows, letting Butters know that he wouldn't let Cartman get in the way of their project time.

Butters smiled back, before going back to his lunch.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone by slowly, each agonizing second slower than the last.<p>

The final bell finally rang and Butters hopped out of his chair, heading for the busses. Stan had told him to meet him on front of their bus, and Butters obeyed happily, scanning the crowd of high-schoolers for signs of the dark-haired boy.

Butters finally spotted him, but sighed when he saw that Cartman was with him, the larger boy's hand on Stan's shoulder as they walked. Kenny and Kyle were with them, Kenny chatting nonstop while the rest listened, laughing at every few words.

_Were they going out_? Butters slumped against the bus. Why bother liking Stan if he was already taken?

"Hey, Butters." Stan's voice made Butters' ears turned red. _He said 'hey'!_

"Oh, uh, hey Stan." Good enough.

The five got on the bus and Butters was a little disappointed that Kyle sat with Stan. He knew that they were best friends and everything, but he had gotten his hopes up that Stan would want to sit with _him_.

Cartman sat with Kenny, and Butters wondered where to sit, until he saw the spot in front of Stan and Kyle.

Quickly, he sat there, feeling happy that at least Stan would see him during the bus ride home.

The ride took about fifteen minutes, but with Kenny talking the whole way, it seemed like more. Most of the stuff he said, his friends laughed at, but Butters felt that Kenny had a dirty sense of humor.

Finally their stop arrived, and the five teens got off, Cartman muttering as he followed Stan closely.

"I still can't believe you're going to _his_ house," Cartman said as Stan and Butters went toward the blond's house.

"I told you I'd come over after I'm done, so don't have a cow."

Butters led Stan to his house, and once they got up his Hello-Kitty decorated room, he got out his notebook.

"Whoa, uh, nice room." Stan looked around the small bedroom, and Butters blushed. The walls were painted his favorite color: baby blue. He had a pink bedspread, with Hello Kitty's face as a pillow.

"Th-thanks, and uh, here are my notes."

"Alright, let's get started." Stan sat down, and Butters felt himself get red when the raven's long leg touched his own. Stan looked him in the eyes, smiling. "Where do you want to start?"

After just a couple hours, they had the project almost done. All they had to do was write a summary, which Butters had said he'd do, but Stan said that he should at least spellcheck it.

"So, I guess you can do it tonight and give it to me to check tomorrow and we'll be done." Stan was lying back on Butters' bed, looking up at the ceiling, where a poster of the Jonas brothers hung.

"Alright." Butters sat still, wondering what to do next. "Well, I guess you wanna go to Eric's house, huh?"

"Might as well," Stan said, sighing and sitting up. "Wanna come with me? Kyle and Kenny'll be there, too."

"I don't know, I'd have to ask my parents."

"Alright, then let's go ask."

Butters' face lit up as he followed Stan down the hall. The raven had actually invited him to come along! Maybe he had a chance with Stan after all.

_Maybe him and Eric aren't going out_, butters reasoned. _I mean, wouldn't he sit next to Eric on the bus if they were going out?_

"Hey Mom, Dad?" Butters asked once the two teens got downstairs.

"Yes, sweetie?" his mother asked. Both parents looked at him, then to Stan. "Oh my, who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Stan." The raven stepped forward, smiling shyly.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Stotch."

"Pleased to meet you! Now, what was it you wanted, Butters?" his mother asked.

"Oh, I was just wonderin' if I could go with Stan to his friend's house?" Butters asked. He prayed that they'd say yes.

"Really?" It was Mr. Stotch who spoke this time. "Well, it's about time you started hanging out with some of your friends. Go ahead, Butters, but be back before dark."

Butters' face went red at his father's comment about him hanging out with friends, but he was glad that his ad had even let him go. "Thanks Mom and Dad, I'll be home soon!"

**xxxxxxx**

**Hee hee, so, how'd you like? Good, bad, okay?**

**Bet you're wondering who gave Stan that black eye, eh?**

**Find out later, whenever I have time to type up the rest. ;P**

**Cuz I still have to update the Request thing, Please Don't Cry, and So Alone.**


	2. Why did You Bring Him?

Cartman glared as Stan as Butters walked into his house. "What the fuck, Stan? Why you bring the fag?"

Butters looked away shamefully. Maybe coming to Eric's house wasn't a great idea. He looked at Stan, who was glaring at the fat boy.

" 'Cause he's a friend," Stan said, sighing.

"Whatever." Cartman turned to glare at Kenny and Kyle, who were giving him odd looks. "We're watching the food network."

"Ugh, you have the _worst_ taste in TV shows," Stan said, going over to sit down next to the fat boy on the floor in front of the couch. "And no pun intended."

Butters suddenly noticed that Kenny was staring at him. The poor blond patted the seat next to him on the couch, motioning for Butters to sit there.

The Hello-Kitty-lover shyly moved over to the couch, and sat down next to Kenny, who smiled. The boy actually had pretty nice teeth, not like the other McKormic's.

"So, Buttercup, what'd ya do at Stanny's?" Kenny asked, and Butters had to tear his attention away from the raven-haired boy who sat on the ground in front of him.

"Uh, well, g-gosh, Kenny, we studied, is all." Butters smiled weakly at Kenny, who licked his lips. Butters looked back down, and noticed that Stan's leg touched Cartman's.

He also noticed that him and Kenny were also in the same scenario. He moved is leg away from the blond, accidentally brushing it against Stan's back.

The emo sat straight up, looking back at Butters before smiling. The blond smiled back, but frowned when he saw Cartman put his arm around Stan's shoulder. Stan turned his head toward Cartman, and the two looked at each other a while, Stan blushing a little.

Butters' shoulders fell at Stan's reaction. Kenny noticed, and put a hand on the boy's thigh. "Aw, what's the matter, Buttercup?"

"N-nothing, I just, uh, realized I gotta get home." Butters stood immediately, and Kenny and Stan raised their eyebrows at him, both of them frowning.

"But, your dad said you didn't need to go home until dark," Stan began.

"Come on, Buttercup, don't go."

"Sorry, fellas, I'll see you tomorrow." Butters headed for the door and as he left took one last glance at the boys in Cartman's living room.

Cartman now had his hand on Stan's chest, the raven totally oblivious as he watched Butters leave, and Kenny called after him, calling him that pet name again, to which Stan hit the poor blond's knee.

* * *

><p>It was still light out when Stan got home; in fact, it was still light out for another couple of hours. But seeing Eric and Stan like that just made Butters uncomfortable.<p>

He dropped onto his bed and sighed heavily.

He remembered Stan had been _on_ this bed only an hour ago, and he smiled, only to remember what he had seen at Cartman's.

He sighed again, and put his face against his pillow.

If Stan and Cartman _weren't_ dating, why would Cartman act like that? They _couldn't_ be dating, though, because, well, wouldn't it be obvious? Unless they were keeping it a secret, or something.

But Stan smiled at Butters all the time. However, he also smiled at Eric.

Butters was confused. He didn't know whether to keep liking Stan or give up completely, because he knew that he couldn't compete with Eric.

Sighing yet again, the blond closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Butters walked to the bus stop sadly. He couldn't help but perk up a little when he heard Stan's voice, and was almost happy when he saw that Eric wasn't standing near the emo.<p>

He was too busy fighting with Kyle.

Stan smiled that beautiful smile as Butters came nearer. "Hey, dude."

"Hey, S-Stan."

"So, you get the summary done?"

Butters' smile fell when he realized his mistake. "Oh no! I forgot about it! S-Stan, I'm so sorry! I fell asleep right when I got home! Oh, darn it, can't I do anything?"

He calmed when Stan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Dude, calm down, it's fine! We have until Friday to get it done; don't beat yourself up."

Cartman, looking over and seeing Stan's hand on the blond, immediately stopped bickering with the group's Jew and stood by Stan's side. "No, actually, please _do _go and beat yourself up."

"Shut up, fatass." Stan said, and butters felt good for having the raven stick up for him.

"What are you smiling for, faggot?" Cartman demanded Butters, and his smile fell. He quickly became embarrassed. Stan, whose hand was still on the blond's shoulder, gave a squeeze.

"Cartman, go bug someone else." The large boy looked kind of shocked, but got over it quickly and glared at Butters.

Did this mean that Stan _didn't_ like Eric? Maybe Butters had a chance after all!

As the bus pulled up, Butters felt like he was walking on air, stepping onto the bus and sitting down near the back. Stan sat behind him, still sharing a seat with Kyle. Kenny and Cartman sat together, too naturally, but Butters could tell that Kenny wanted to sit with _him_.

There was barely any room on the bus (in fact, the only empty seat was next to Butters) when Craig and Tweek got onto the bus.

Craig scanned the aisles, sighing in frustration when he realized the situation. He stomped his way to the back, dragging his twitchy boyfriend with him, and glared at Butters.

"Move."

Butters froze. Did Craig mean to get out of the seat? But then where would _he_ sit?

"Get near the fucking window!" Craig demanded, and Butters quickly did as he was told, like a puppy. The blue chullo wearing teen sat down next to the blond, pulling Tweek down onto his lap.

Craig pulled the twitchy blond close to him and nuzzled into the teen's back, Tweek giggling between sips of coffee. Butters decided it would be best to look out the window, so as not to make Craig angry again.

But he couldn't help but admire the way the two boys showed affection.

Butters wished that he could have someone like that. He dared to look back at the couple.

Imagining himself as Tweek, Butters smiled as he imagined that Craig was Stan and was snuggling into his back.

If only...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Butters?" Stan asked. The blond quickly turned in his chair, staring up into the blue eyes of his crush. Big mistake, as Butters winced at the black eye still present under Stan's make-up.<p>

"Y-yeah, Stan?"

"You wanna come over to my house today?" he asked. "We could finish the summary together, and then maybe watch a movie or something?"

Butters swore that the raven was blushing very slightly. "Yeah! I'll have to ask my parent first, of course, but I think they'd let me!"

"Cool." Stan smiled and looked away, a huge blush coming to his face. "So, just come over, if they say yes, I mean."

"Alright."

At lunch, Stan sat directly next to Butters, which delighted the blond. This was too good: Stan was sitting by him _and_ they were going to watch a movie after school!

Of course Cartman sat on the other side of Stan, but the raven was turned toward Butters, talking about what movies he had and which ones were the best and which ones weren't so great. Butters listened intently, completely amazed at how great it was that Stan was talking to _him_.

He thought it was cute that Stan had just a _slight_ lisp, something that wasn't very obvious, but Butters was listening so intently, wanting to remember the sound of Stan's voice so he could replay it in his head later.

"So you think your parents will say yes?" Stan asked at the end of the conversation.

"Well, I hope so," Butters said truthfully. Stan nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Cartman asked, grabbing Stan's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Butters is coming to my house after school," Stan answered, offering a smile to the larger boy. Cartman frowned.

"Why?"

"We're finishing up a chemistry project, if you_ must_ know." Cartman just left it at that and turned back, but Butters could see gears turning in his head.

* * *

><p>"Wait up, fag!" a voice called. Butters froze, the slur almost like a second name, since every one called him that daily. "Wait up!"<p>

Cartman caught up with him, and bent over, panting heavily before finally catching his breath. Butters noticed that the students in the hallway were starting to go inside their respective classrooms, and hoped that Cartman wouldn't keep him long.

"So what's the deal between you and Stan?" the fat boy asked.

"What do you mean?" Butters asked, starting to get nervous. Eric growled.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Butters yelped as he was pushed against a locker. "Why are you trying to get with Stan? You know he's mine!"

Butters shook his head, his face going white. "I'm sorry, Eric, I-I didn't know you two were d-dating!"

"We're not, you fag!" Cartman yelled, slamming the smaller boy into the lockers again. "But he was so close to being mine, until _you_ came along! Now all of the sudden he's into _you_!"

With each 'you', Butters was slammed into the hard metal of the lockers, the force of the larger boy's shoves becoming harder. "I don't know what you're talking about, Eric!" Butters cried, receiving another slam.

"You _do_ know, fag!" Cartman yelled. the hallway was now empty, the bell had rung. "Listen, you better stay away from him, got it? If I find out that you go to his house today, you'll be sorry."

Cartman gave a final shove to the blond, this time pushing him down onto his ass, before laughing and walking toward his class.

Butters held back tears as he picked himself up.

What would he tell Stan? He didn't want to make Eric mad, but he wanted to be with the raven so badly.

* * *

><p>The bus was horrible; Stan had insisted that Butters sit with him, as Kyle was at a dentist's appointment.<p>

Butters looked down as Cartman entered the bus, staring him down as he took a seat behind the two boys. The brunette made a point of kicking the seat, earning a glare from Stan.

"Sorry," Eric said, putting on his innocent face. Stan smiled, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay, dude, you probably didn't even mean it." Cartman smiled at the emo, running a hand quickly through the raven's hair before Stan faced forward again.

Butters felt a tug on his own hair, and knew it was Cartman. Getting his revenge for the time being. After a few tugs Butters turned around, which he immediately regretted.

Cartman mouthed the words, "You're dead." The blond felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, here, Butters," Stan said, turning to the blue-eyed blond and handing him a slip of paper.

"What is it?"

"My phone number," Stan replied. "That way if your parents say no, you can call me."

"Gee, thanks." Butters shoved the paper into his pocket, but Cartman had seen it, he knew, and was probably thinking of ways to kill him.

**xxxx**

**Oooh, drama up in here!**

**Don't worry, the mystery of who gave Stan the black eye will soon be solved, lol.**

**In another chapter. :D))))**


	3. It Was My Fault

It was time to call.

Butters picked up his house phone (his parents didn't let him a have a cell phone, he would only get in trouble) and dialed the number from the slip of paper Stan had given him.

He played with the hem of his shirt as he listened to the rings.

He had to tell Stan that he couldn't come over. Eric would be pissed if he found out that Butters had gone to Stan's after _specifically_ telling the blond to stay away from the emo.

"Hello?"

"Oh, uh, hey, Stan." Butters couldn't help but smile.

"Oh hey, dude," Stan replied. "You coming over?"

This was it. "N-no. I'm sorry, Stan, but my p-parents said I have to clean my room."

There was a pause. "But your room was clean when I came over yesterday."

Stan sounded a little disappointed, which made Butters feel guilty. "Oh, well, it's not clean enough for them, I guess."

He sucked at lying. He prayed that Stan wouldn't say anything about it, though. Butters didn't want to have to explain about what Cartman had said. "Oh, okay."

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Stan replied. "Well, you can call me anytime, okay? If you ever need to talk, or wanna come over, maybe do something together?"

"Gee, thanks, Stan!" Butters exclaimed. "That sure is nice of you."

"No problem, Butters." There was a short pause before Butters got up the nerve to ask a question he had been dying to ask.

"Hey, Stan? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Shoot."

"Um, I'm just wonderin', where'd you get that black eye?"

"Uh...oh! Shelly gave it to me," Stan said, giving a nervous laugh afterwards.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yes, I'm fine, Butters." Stan's happiness seemed forced, as though he was about to cry. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye..."

Butters put the phone back down on the table and sighed.

Was Stan lying to him? Sure, he had lied to Stan, but this was different.

Was it?

Butters went up to his room to think things over. He knew for a _fact_ that Shelly had not given Stan the black eye. Stan's nervousness gave that away.

For a second, Butters' mind went to Cartman, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

Stan and Eric were friends; the smaller boy would never stand to getting hit by anyone, Butters knew that.

But who was it?

Maybe Randy got really drunk and accidentally hit Stan?

It could've even been just an accident. But why would Stan hide it if were just an accident?

None of it made sense!

The blond flopped down onto his bed with a loud sigh. All this thinking was giving him a headache.

Maybe he should just let it go; after all, maybe it _was_ an accident, and maybe Stan was embarrassed by it.

Butters shouldn't be so nosy all the time, that's it.

_Whatever made me think that Stan and I were close enough that he'd tell me stuff like that, gosh darnit!_

He closed his eyes.

No!

He opened them back up and grabbed his backpack. He was going to finish that summary, and make Stan happy.

It's the least he could do for bugging the raven.

The blond got to work but was interrupted a moment later by the phone downstairs ringing.

Quickly, he jumped up and ran down the stairs. What if it was Stan?

He jumped for the phone and picked it up, holding it next to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, _fag_," the gruff voice answered. Cartman. "Why do you seem so happy?"

"N-no reason."

"Did you talk to Stan yet?" the fat boy demanded.

"Not yet." Another lie. But this one was okay; it was only Eric.

"Good," Cartman said, buying the blond's lie. "You better not talk to him. And you're still dead tomorrow. I'm gonna fuck you up. And don't you _dare_ tell anyone, especially Stan."

The line went dead. Butters almost threw up as he lay the phone back down.

He didn't want to make Eric mad. Why did he have to sit by Stan? All it did was make _him_ mad.

He could've said that he was claustrophobic.

But Stan saw him with Craig and Tweek that one time. When Craig had ordered him to move so he and Tweek could sit on the bus.

Butters certainly showed no signs of claustrophobia then.

Well, it was too late now.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Butters!" Stan's chipper voice called out to the blond, and Butters rushed toward the bus stop. He didn't see Cartman anywhere in sight.<p>

"Hey, Buttercup." Kenny smiled at him, making Butters blush.

"Oh, hey, f-fellas." Butters looked away from Kenny, turning his attention to Stan. "Is Eric here?"

Stan frowned. "No, he has a dentist appointment or something. Why?"

"N-no reason." Yet another lie.

"Hey, Buttercup," Kenny said, sliding an arm around Butters' waist. "Sit by me on the bus, kay?"

"Uh, I don't know..." What if Cartman didn't _want_ Butters next to his best friend, either?

"Come on, Hello Kitty." Kenny smiled his straight smile. "It won't hurt anyone."

_Except maybe me_.

Butters reluctantly agreed, but tried not to seem too down about it; he didn't want to hurt Kenny's feelings.

Eric finally showed up, much to Butters' dismay, and stared daggers at the blond.

The bus pulled up and obediently Butters sat next to Kenny, who smiled in victory.

The fat boy smirked at the Hello Kitty fan, and, seeing that Kyle wasn't taking the bus that morning, sat next to Stan.

Butters worried that any minute now, Cartman would stand up and start pummeling him. But he wouldn't do that on the bus, right? Not in front of Stan.

It'd be later, when Butters was alone.

Eric talked to Stan the whole way to school, and Butters felt uneasy at the sight of Cartman sitting _so_ close to the raven.

Kenny also chatted the whole way there, occasionally putting his hand on Butters' thigh. "I really like that short you're wearing," Kenny said, smiling at the blond. "Although I'm not much of a Hello Kitty fan."

After getting off the bus, Butters just wanted to get to the library so he could be alone. The morning had started out terrible enough, he didn't want anymore trouble.

However, he felt someone following him. He stopped and turned around.

"Uh, listen, Kenny-"

"Ha-ha, you wish, fag!" Cartman grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer. "That was a smart move this morning, sitting by Kenny. Stan was very happy to be sitting next to me on the bus." Cartman shook the blond. "Maybe I won't kick your ass after all; let you off for good behavior. Just as long as you _stay_ away."

He pushed Butters away and started walking away. But then Butters did something he'd never done before: He spoke up to Cartman.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Butters said quietly, but loud enough for Cartman to hear. "It was _you_ who gave Stan the black eye."

The fat boy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and stared at Butters, shock covering his face. "How the fuck did _you_ know that?"

"I didn't."

Cartman was on him in an instant, shoving the blond against the ground roughly before giving him a kick in the stomach. "You better keep your fucking mouth shut!"

With each word, Cartman kicked harder and harder, until tears poured out of Butters' eyes. "S-stop it!"

"I swear to god, Butters, if I find out that you told anyone, you're gonna be dead." With a final kick, Cartman spat and ran off, in case anyone saw.

Butters waited until he was gone before letting out a terrible sob. He cried freely, knowing that no one cared for him anyways.

He wasn't bleeding, but his stomach was hurting to a point where Butters wished he _was_ dead. He laid on the ground, groaning and sobbing in pain.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Butters turned to see Pip running up to him, an agitated Damien in tow. the Brit knelt down in front of Butters, and kept putting his hands near him but pulling back, as if he was afraid he'd hurt the blue-eyed teen. "We must get you to the nurse!"

"No!" Butters cried, backing away from Pip. "I'm fine!"

"Nonsense! I could hear your sobs from the busses!" Pip exclaimed. "I insist!"

They had _heard_? Who else knew that Butters had cried?

"Now, who did this to you? Are you hurt?" Pip asked.

"N-no one! And I said I'm fine!" Butters tried to get up, but clutched his stomach as the bruised muscles reeled with pain.

"Oh, now, come on," Pip said. "The nurse will make it all better."

The green-eyed blond grabbed onto one of Butters' arms, looking toward his demonic lover.

"Damien, can you help me?" The anti-christ sighed, but bent down and took hold of Butters' waist, hoisting him up and carrying him as if he were a baby. Pip smiled, happy to have Damien be so proactive in the help of his friend.

The three finally reached Nurse Golfrey's office, and Butters was amazed at how gently Damien set him down on the chair near the nurse's desk.

After inspecting Butters, the nurse exclaimed, "Oh my! What a lot of bruises you'll have! Who did this to you, dear?"

"I don't know, I didn't see." Butters couldn't care less about lying anymore; he was sick of his terrible life and just wanted it to end.

Pip put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, oddly making Butters feel better.

"I just want to go to class, ma'am."

"Are you sure you can make it the rest of the day?"

"I'm sure."

Nurse Goldfrey stared at him for a while, but then she decided that he was well enough, so she let him go.

"Gee, thanks, nurse."

"Damien, could you help him-"

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Butters exclaimed, looking toward the demon, who eyed him warily. "I mean, I can walk; you don't have to carry me."

Damien just shrugged, taking Pip's hand and leaving the small office.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Stan, I'm not done with the summary, still."<p>

"That's totally fine, Butters," Stan said, smiling. Butters noticed that he wasn't wearing make-up today, and his black eye had completely disappeared.

"Stan, I have to ask you something." Butters looked around, making sure no one in the chemistry class was listening in.

"Yeah?" Stan looked nervous suddenly, but forced a smile onto his face. "Shoot."

"I, uh, I know." Butters looked Stan directly in his ocean-blue eyes. "I know it was Eric."

Stan's eyes went wide, and his breathing quickened. "W-what do you mean?"

Butters looked away; he couldn't bear to see the hurt in Stan's eyes. "D-does he hit you?"

Stan tried to keep his cool. "No, why'd he do th-that?" Butters looked Stan in the eyes.

"Stan."

"Yes." Stan looked away and wiped a tear away from his eyes, moving his hair out from in front of his right eye so he could wipe away the tears from that one, too. "He hit me. But just once."

"What do you mean?" Butters asked, taking another glance around the room to see if anyone had noticed Stan's tears.

"He only hit me once, and it was a mistake. I made him mad, but..." Stan swallowed hard, and continued, his face becoming red. "It was my fault. He said he'd never do it again, and he hasn't. It was just once."

Butters asked the only question he could think of. "Why?"

"I told him no," Stan said, wiping his red eyes again. "He wanted me to...have sex with him." The last part was barely below a whisper, and Stan looked ashamed. "He got frustrated, and told me that I kept leading him on, that I was playing hard-to-get."

There was a long pause as Stan recollected himself.

"But as soon as he did it, he felt so bad. He said he regretted it, and promised never to do it again." Stan glanced around the room. "He said I had to tell him if I wanted a relationship with him. I haven't answered him yet."

Butters felt his heart break. "W-what are you gonna say?"

Stan shrugged. "I don't know. I like him, but I don't _like_ him, you know?"

"I guess."

**xxxx**

**Aww, poor Butters, nothing ever goes right! X'S**

**But don't worry, things can only get better, right?**

**R&R, peas and tanks! (n_n)**


	4. Hello Kitty or My Little Pony?

**Here, lovelies! Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, Lady Gaga, Paparazzi, Hello Kitty, nor My Little Pony. **

**xxx**

Sitting in between Kenny and Craig wasn't the _best_ seat at their table, but Butters thought it was at least better than sitting beside someone like, well, maybe Tweek.

Eric was sitting right beside Stan, a smirk plastered on his face.

Halfway through lunch Stan gasped, but he quickly blamed it on something across the cafeteria, which no one else saw, apparently.

Butters slyly looked under the table, and grimaced when he saw that Eric had put a hand on Stan's thigh, and was now rubbing it slowly, moving closer and closer to the raven's crotch.

Stan had a pained look on his face, and Butters wondered what Stan was thinking.

_Did he still like him?_

Stan stirred his food and gave the fat boy a sideways glance. Cartman smiled and leaned forward to whisper something into the boy's ear.

Stan blushed and offered a weak, embarrassed smile. He nodded his head and Cartman removed his hand.

Butters looked away as the obese teen looked in his direction.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Kenny asked, looking at Butters with sky blue eyes.

"Nothing, Kenny."

x

Butters crashed onto his bed with a thud an sighed. It had been a long day.

He had wanted to hang out with Stan today, but when he asked him if he wanted to come over, Stan had looked away and said that he was going to Cartman's.

The large boy had thrown dirty looks to Butters the whole bus ride home, putting an arm around Stan as if to gloat.

Butters had sat next to Kenny again, who was happily chatting the whole way home. Kenny's smile never left his face; Butters knew that Kenny had a major crush on him, and wondered if he should be happy that at least someone liked him.

The phone downstairs rang and, knowing that his parents were out, Butters ran down to answer it.

"H-hello?" _Please be Stan_!

"Buttercup? Hey!" Kenny greeted instead.

"Oh, hey, K-ken." Butters tried to mask the disappointment in his voice. Although he knew he wasn't supposed to be talking to Stan, he still at least wanted to hear his voice again.

"So, baby, you wanna come over to my place?" Kenny asked casually.

"Um, I d-don't know, Kenny..."

"Aw, come on!" Kenny exclaimed. "What can it hurt?"

"Well, I guess I can come over for a m-minute."

"Woohoo!"

x

Kenny's room was empty and bare, save for a few beer cans and some playboy magazines scattered around.

"Uh, those are my brother's," Kenny said, pushing some junk off the bed so Butters could sit down. "Sorry about the mess; Kev and I haven't had a chance to really...clean, or anything. Well, anyway, sit down."

Butters cautiously sat nest to the other blond on the messy bed.

"How do you like it?"

Butters gave a weak smile, but wondered what in the _world_ the bed was _made of_. Hay? Crates? Cement?

This can't be comfortable.

"It's fine."

Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but Paparazzi blasted in the small room. Kenny grabbed his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yellow."

The dirty-blond-haired boy's face fell as he listened to whoever it was on the other line.

"Oh my God, did he really- where is- hang on, I'm coming." Kenny hung up and grabbed Butters' hand. "Come on, I'll explain later."

The two ran out of the McKormic's house, scaring some cats and dogs who littered the yard.

Kenny was way faster than Butters, but held the small boy band lover by the hand, pulling him along as he panted heavily.

They jumped over the train tracks, Kenny almost tripping and possibly cracking his head open, and Butters saw that they were heading for Stan's.

"What are we doing, Kenny?" Butters asked as they ran toward the house.

Kenny ignored him, kicking open the front door and running inside, Butters in tow.

The blonds almost had to crawl up the stairs, being as tired as they were, and stumbled down the hallway until they reached Stan's bedroom door.

Kenny kicked open that door as well, falling inside and landing on the floor in a heap.

"I gotta stop running," the blond said into the carpet. He looked up then, and Butters followed his gaze to the bed, where Stan lay, sobbing. His lip was cut and bleeding out onto his sheets and bedspread. "Stan, are you okay, dude?"

Both boys got up from the floor, Kenny immediately going to Stan's side, putting his hand on the raven's back and massaging it.

"Hey, it's okay, tell me what's wrong." Butters stood there in the middle of the room, watching as Kenny comforted one of his best friends.

"He-he was mad, and-" Stan broke into a new set a sobs, sitting up and curling into Kenny's chest.

"Go on, who was mad?" Kenny seemed like he had gone through many of Stan's scenes before, and stroked the emo's back as he listened patiently for the whole story to come out.

"C-cartman, he hit me-"

"What?" Kenny pulled Stan away from him, looking him in the eyes. "Eric hit you? Why?"

Butters heart sunk down to his stomach, a queasy ache coming over him.

"Stan, why?"

"He wanted to have sex!" Stan stopped crying immediately, as he saw butters in the middle of the room. "Butters..."

Kenny smiled at the blond, motioning for him to come over. "Hold him while I make a call."

Stan was unusually cold as Butters put an arm around him, patting him on the back and telling him soothing words.

Kenny was out in the hallway, cussing and yelling at his phone. "Pick up, you fat piece of shit!"

He came back into the room with a pissed off look on his face.

"Well, I left him a message."

"Who, Cartman?" Butters asked. Kenny nodded, before unfurrowing his brows and smiling at Stan and the blond. "Don't you two look comfy."

Stan laughed and Butters blushed, realizing that Stan's head had fallen into his lap.

"Stay there and I'll go get some stuff for your lip, Stan."

Kenny left the room cussing out his best friend Eric.

"Thanks, Butters, you didn't have to do this." Stan's voice surprised Butters, and he almost jumped. Stan laughed. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's f-fine."

The raven glanced up at the blue-eyed pinkaholic and smiled. He leaned up slowly, closing his eyes halfway and smiling as he got closer to Butters' face.

"I'm back!" Kenny sang as he walked into the room. Stan immediately turned his head, giving a nervous smile to Kenny as he sat up. "I brought the whole first aid kit, 'cause I didn't want to waste time."

The orange clad blond opened up the kit, taking out some ointment and a cotton pad.

"Let Dr. Kenny see your lip now, uh, Stanley, is it?" Kenny joked, gently grabbing Stan's chin with one had, putting the ointment on with the other. Stan winced as he place the pad on it, smearing it around the cut.

"Fuck, that stings." Butters unconscienously put his hand in Stan's squeezing it tight. Stan smiled.

"Now, do you want Hello Kitty or My Little Pony band aids?" Kenny asked. Stan laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm not wearing a fucking band aid on my lip, dude!" Stan said. "How dorky."

"Hey, wait a minute, didn't you have a lip ring?" Butters asked suddenly. Both boys turned to look at him.

"Oh, yeah, but I took it out when he got here," Stan said quietly. "He told me to."

Kenny gave Butters a knowing look, before looking back to Stan, who bit his lip.

"Ouch!"

**xxxxxx**

**Yay! Done with another chapter!**

**Next chapter has Craig in it, and a fight scene. Can't wait.**


	5. Craig's Help

**This will be the only update for a while: I'm going on hiatus. (Profile)**

**But don't worry, this will NOT be discontinued!**

**Just not updated for a while, as well as my other stories.**

**:'C**

**But when I get off Hiatus, or whenever I can find a computer w/ internet, I'll update!**

**xxx**

Craig agreed to be beat up Cartman for them.

Butters didn't want anybody getting hurt, and stated this, but was ignored. Besides, Kenny said that Cartman shouldn't have been so stupid in the first place.

"He had another chance with Stan," Kenny said sadly.

"You knew he hit him before?" Butters asked, looking at Kenny with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he called me right after it happened." Kenny looked away. "I helped him deal with it, and told Cartman off. I told him if he ever did something like that again, I'd get Craig on him. And stop being his friend."

Kenny looked down, realizing that he'd lost his best friend since diaper days.

"So, when is he, like, showing up?" Craig asked, bored. Tweek was standing beside him, sipping out of his thermos and being...Tweek.

"C-come on, Craig, you don't have to b-bat him up," Tweek cried. "You'll get sent to the counselors again and- what if you get kicked out of school? Or worse! What if they g-give you to the gnomes?"

Craig's mouth turned upwards slightly in his version of a smile, as he turned toward the shaky blond. He leaned down and whispered something into Tweek's ear, his small smile growing as Tweek calmed down enough to listen.

The nervous boy smiled and took another sip, nodding his head before turning to give the taller boy a hug.

"What the hell do say that calms him down?" Kenny asked, looking incredulously at the raven.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Craig said nonchalantly. Kenny was about to make a witty comeback, but Craig added, "And this time you wouldn't come back. I'd make sure of that." He laughed a little.

"Nng, th-there's Eric!" Tweek tried to whisper, but shrieked instead. The group looked toward the library, and sure enough, Cartman was coming out of it.

"Hmm, that's strange," Kenny said. "Since when does Eric read?"

"Well, he won't be able to read once _I_ get done with him," Craig said, and started heading toward the tub of lard. "Keep Tweek here while I kick his ass."

"K-Kenny, are you sure that Stan would _want_ Craig to do this?" Butters asked, hitting his knuckles together nervously.

Kenny sighed and looked away, watching as Craig flipped off Cartman.

Then suddenly it was on.

Craig dealt the first punch, his fist connecting with the fat teen's chin.

"Fight!" someone yelled, and everyone lining the hallway circled around the two.

Butters didn't really want to see what was happening, but Kenny grabbed his hand and led him to the front of the crowd.

Craig was on the ground now, and Cartman had him pinned, about to smash his fist into his face.

Craig managed to grab the front of the fat boy's shirt, pulling him down and banging heads with him.

"Fuck!" Cartman yelled, rolling off Craig and holding his hands to his face, which was pouring blood.

"That's for hitting Stan, you asshole!" Craig yelled, giving the fat boy a shove as they both tried to get up. "And that's for hitting Butters." The latter mentioned boy's mouth dropped open.

Kenny closed it and gave him a smile. "Pip told me."

Cartman slammed his fist into the side of Craig's head, causing him to hit his head on the ground with a loud _crack_!

"C-craig!" Tweek cried, and Kenny had to hold him back.

"Everyone move out of the way!"

Butters sighed in relief as a teacher pushed her way to the crowd.

"Tucker, Cartman! Off the ground!" she boomed. "Both of you, to the counselor's!"

Butters sighed again as she led them away. Kenny put a hand on his shoulder, a sad look in his eyes. "Listen, Butters, I know you like Stan."

The more girly of the two gasped. "H-how did you?"

"I just know things, dude," Kenny said, smiling a little. "Stan's at home right now, so, you know, if you wanna go see him..."

"K-Kenny," Butters stuttered. "I j-just wanted to th-thank you. You're a really good friend."

The poor blond grinned. "Yeah, I know." He shook his head. "It's a curse, really."

Kenny gasped as Butters grabbed him in a massive bear hug.

"I'll see you later, Kenny."

"Yeah, see you!" Kenny said, and laughed. "Gotta go make sure Tweek isn't dying from a heart attack right now."

Butters waved goodbye, and started heading for Stan's.

**xxx**

**Sorry to end it there, especially since I'm going on hiatus, XD**

**Hope you like how it's turning out so far!**


	6. In the Bathroom

**Woo! Off Haitus now! Yayayayayayay!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

The walk to Stan's house was long, but Butters didn't mind. He knew he'd have to tell him about the fight between Craig and Stan's abuser, but Butters was also wondering whether or not he would tell him about his feelings for Stan.

He figured he would just see what happened.

Butters rang the doorbell, then remembered that he was supposed to be at school. He quickly ran around the corner of the house.

Sharon and Butters' mom were friends, and Butters had no doubt that Sharon would tell Mrs. Stotch that her son was skipping school.

Strangely, no one answered the door.

'Of course!' Butters thought to himself. 'His parents are at work!'

Butters went back to the door, playing with the idea of just walking inside. However, the doorknob turned and the entrance to the Marsh's home was open.

Stan stood there, his lip still swollen, but looking better. "Butters?" The raven's eyes widened in surprise, and he ducked his lower, boxer-clad body behind the door. "Uh...let me put some pants on."

The taller of the two disappeared from the doorway, yelling at Butters to come in and sit on the couch, as he rushed up the stairs.

The blond opened the door, revealing a darkened room littered with blankets, tissues, and candy wrappers.

There was no space on the couch, so Butters opted for standing near the door. He could hear Stan tripping down the hallway, and soon the raven appeared at the top of the stairs, in sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Sorry," Stan said as he came down the steps. "You can move that stuff from the couch."

The raven didn't wait for Butters to move; he threw the blankets off the couch and fell onto it.

"I shouldn't have eaten all that candy," he said, motioning Butters to come sit next to him. "But it's my comfort food."

Butters giggled, taking the spot next to Stan. No, he had to get serious. "Stan, listen..."

The taller teen sat up, looking at the blond carefully. "Yeah?"

"There was a fight at school today..."

Stan's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I wasn't in the fight," Butters said, and Stan relaxed a little. "But Cartman was."

"What? With who?" Stan's face paled, and got even colorless as Butters told him about the whole day. "Oh my god, Craig is so stupid!" Stan put his head in his hands and breathed.

"It'll be alright, Stan," Butters said after a while, and put a hand on the raven's shoulder. Stan looked up, surprised. He had forgotten Butters was even there. The blond smiled and Stan face flushed with red. Butters' face did the same and Stan slowly leaned in, a slight smile on his face. Butters closed his eyes and felt Stan's warm lips on his own. He could faintly smell chocolate on the noirette's breath and sighted into the kiss. Stan pulled away and Butters opened his eyes. "Whoa."

"Sorry, I just..." Stan looked away and bit his lip.

"Stan, I like you." Butters blushed as the words came out. Stan turned his way and smiled bashfully; Butters laughed nervously.

"Cool, um...'cause I like you, too." Stan's smile fell. "Ugh! How am I gonna deal with Cartman? He's gonna be super pissed at me." Stan put his head in his hands again and took deep breaths. Finally, he calmed down and propped his head up. "Whatever, I'll deal with it when it comes." He looked at the blond kid on is couch and smiled slightly.

xxx

Neither Craig nor Cartman were at school the next Monday. They had both been suspended until Wednesday, which was too soon in Butters' mind. Craig had gotten a concussion from the fight, Tweek told them, and was supposed to stay inside until Wednesday. He was grounded anyways, which was his mother's idea. His father had congratulated him secretly.

At lunch, Stan and Butters sat together, but there was a tenseness about Stan. Butters figured it was because Cartman would be back at school in two days, but after lunch Stan said he had wanted to kiss him all during lunch. He hadn't been sure if Butters wanted to be 'out' though, and had held back.

"Well, maybe we should, uh, wait until Eric's, um...taken care of," Butters stuttered and Stan had agreed, but gave him a quick kiss on the lips when no one was looking.

That night Butters sang while doing his chores.

xxx

Dread. That's what everyone at the busstop was feeling as they waited for the return of Cartman. Kenny had tried to joke around, but even he was getting nervous. Kyle tried to comfort Stan, but it seemed to Butters that the black-haired boy was in his own little world, looking out into the distance and biting his cut lips. The bus pulled up. The boys kept looking into the direction of Cartman's house, but they only saw snow.

When they arrived at school, they made a point to go into the library, where they figured Cartman wouldn't set foot in. Of course, there he was, sitting at a table, as if waiting for them. Stan shrank back a little, then changed his mind and headed toward the fat teen.

"We need to talk," he said, and Cartman stood. Stan led the brunette towrad the bathrooms in the back of the library. His friends stood there watching, after Stan told them he'd be right out.

"Um, is he gonna be okay in there?" Kyle asked, looking around incrediously.

"He looks like he knows what he's doing," Kenny replied, and the three of them stood there. With every passing minute, Butters became more nervous and certain that Cartman was in there strangling Stan.

They were still in there when the bell rang, and the group exchanged nervous glances before heading toward the bathroom. It was Kyle who burst open the door, obviously worried about his super best friend. Butters expected to see blood everywhere, Cartman kneeling in the corner over Stan's dead body.

Instead, Stan shot them a dirty look and shooed them out. Cartman didn't look pleased either; in fact, he looked pissed.

Stan gave a bridf smile at Butters, and the blond guessed that meant that he'd see him in Chemistry later.

xxx

**Gah, finally! I kept telling myself I was gonna update this thing months ago, but I had severe ( ! ) writer's block, but it's slowly going away as I find more and more inspiration. Ha!**


	7. Fall For You

Butters sat in his chair, nervously knocking his knuckles together. It had been three hours since he'd last seen Stan, and over that period of time, images kept popping into his mind. Stan's face covered in blood, Eric smirking down at him. The blond started wishing that Eric was dead. Or at least suspended for a few more days. But most off all, he wished Stan would hurry up and walk through the door.

The bell was ringing just as the raven slipped into the classroom. His hair was covering his face and he looked flustered; Butters strained to see if he was okay. Stan sat down in his chair in the front, briefly turning his head back toward Butters. By now he had moved his bangs back to the side and Butters saw a smile.

The Hello-Kitty-lover sighed quietly with relief - Stan was okay.

xxx

"So, what'd you tell him?" Kenny asked the second Stan sat down at the table.

" 'Hello' to you, too."

"Aw, come on and tell us what happened!" Stan pretended to ignore him, scooting closer to Butters and clearing his throat.

"I just said what needed to be said," the raven finally replied, and Kenny huffed in frustration.

"Give us a better answer than that," he mumbled.

"I just told him that I didn't have feelings for him anymore," Stan finally answered, rolling his eyes. "It was kind of scary, though. He didn't say anything at all to me. I thought he was going to murder me."

"So, he just...stood there?" Kenny asked, a confused look on his face. "That seems suspicious."

"Well, you just tell me if he bothers you again," Craig spoke out, a poker face on, clearly bored.

"No, Craig," Stan said. "I still can't believe you hit him last week. I had to apologize to him for that."

"Why are _you_ the one apologizing, Stan?" Kenny asked. "Cartman's the one who has to say sorry, not you."

"Well, I don't know. He seemed kind of...like, sad."

"No, Stan! No! It's him up to his tricks again," Kenny yelled as though he had caught a puppy chewing on the world's most expensive shoes. "You know how he is! He's probably coming up with some plot, or whatever, to get you back or have some kind of revenge."

Butters watched as Stan sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "Kenny, I just know that he seemed _really_ down. He's not that crazy."

xxx

Butters rushed down the hall, heading for the last class of the day: Gym.

Ever since that morning, he had been extra weary of seeing Cartman in the hall. He had seen him earlier, before second period, but Butters had ducked and walked the long way to his class to avoid him.

Now he power walked as fast as he could, afraid he'd be late (Stan and him had met and talked for a few minutes, ending with Stan kissing him lightly on the cheek).

He was almost to the entrance of the boys' locker room when he felt a sharp tug on his sleeve.

"What the hell did I say about messing with him?" Cartman's gruff voiced barked out. Butters felt like he was going to pass out just from the sound of it. He swore he would knock out, as the larger boy slammed him against the wall. There was a dull thud and the blond felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He lifted his arm to rub the wound, but Cartman took the opportunity and grabbed the small hand, clutching it until Butters thought his bones would break.

The fatter boy growled impatiently, waiting for the answer to a question Butters couldn't even remember.

"I told you to stay away from him!" he spat, and smacked Butters head with his fist. "And what do you do? You decide your gonna tell Craig that you're too gay and weak to stand up for yourself, and then you go ahead and decide that since you've got a body guard, you can do whatever the hell you want. So you go ahead and deliberately go behind my back and start sucking Stan's face."

"Eric, it's n-not like that!" Butters stammered, the pain in his shoulder, hand, and head overwhelming.

"Oh, please, you don't think I saw that move a couple minutes ago? Does he just kiss _everybody_ goodbye, or did he kiss you because _you're_ too madly in love that you can't see that he already belongs to me?"

"Eric, p-please, I'm gonna be late," Butters cried, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You're gonna be more than late when I get done with you," the fat boy snarled. "You'll be in the hospital for a month after this. Maybe that'll teach you not to steal."

At the thought of being so bloody and broken to be in the need of an ambulance made Butters stomach dropped. He got dizzy and barely comprehended Eric's fist rising. He also didn't hear a loud voice somewhere behind them.

But Cartman had heard it, and immediatly swung around, glaring at two boys down the hall. It took the injured blond a few moments to realize who they were, and wasn't sure if he should be happy or frightened that they were there.

Damien walked quickly, Pip following close behind. Suddenly he had remembered what Kenny had said to him after Craig had punched Cartman in the face. _Pip told me_.

Had the British blond known this was happening the whole time? When would he have seen Butters ever getting harrassed by Cartman?

It didn't matter now, because they were here, and the look in Damien's eyes was not pleasant. Pip flashed a quick, small, apologetic smile at Butters before firmly gripping onto Damien's arm.

The British blond whispered in Damien's ear, and the noirette frowned, eyes never leaving Cartman, who, surprisingly, hadn't moved or said a word.

Finally, Damien sighed and nodded, nonchalantly walking past Cartman and grabbing Butters' arm, leading him the direction of the locker room.

It was then that the larger boy snapped out of it, and reached out for the blond's other arm. However, it was caught by a firm grasp from Damien. "Don't touch him, he's going to class."

Damien then shoved Cartman away and continued toward the locker room door.

They were not disturbed again, and Butters heard Cartman grumble and stomp away.

xxx

Stan was hanging with Kyle and Kenny after school, wondering why Butters wasn't picking up the phone. "Maybe he's not home," Kenny stated, on the floor with Kyle, playing Xbox. "Just don't worry about it."

"Well, I can't help if I'm a little nervous," the raven replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cartman seemed so...weird. I don't know, I just don't want Butters to go through what I did."

"Are you kidding me?" Kyle asked. "After what Craig did, the fatass would know by now you don't like him anymore, you know?"

Stan didn't reply, and both boys on the floor looked back at him. "Stan?" Kenny began. "Do you still like Cartman?"

"Well, yes and no. Like, I don't know!" the noirette cried. "I like Butters because he likes me, and he's cute, and he doesn't try to own me, you know? But Cartman, he... I don't know. There's this way he looks at me, like..."

Stan sighed loudly, flopping back against the couch.

"And I hate that I hurt him, but I know I had to, you know?" he continued, and Kyle and Kenny exchanged a look.

"Stan, you just need to stay away from him for a while," Kyle said, and Kenny nodded.

"I know, but it's hard. I mean, I see him in the halls _everyday_."

"Well, maybe go a different way," Kenny put in. "You don't need to have him persuading you back."

"Yeah," Stan agreed, starting to feel slightly better. "Besides, I think I'm really starting to fall for Butters. _Hard_."

xxx

"Alright, kids, I'm passing back your projects from last week," the teacher announced, and started walking around the room. Butters held his breath as she gave Stan the paper that Butters had turned in on Firday, since Stan had missed school that day. He had finished the summary finally, and hoped it didn't seem too rushed.

Stan grabbed the paper and stared at it for a while, and Butters struggled to see what the raven's expression was.

Finally Stan turned around - with a smile on his face. He waved the paper up for Butters to see: an A.

xxx

**Ohmygosh, I'm sorry the chapters are so super short!**


	8. Before the Concert

**Hello there! Sorry I haven't posted anything in months! It's just (excuses, excuses, excuses).**

**So, I'm finally going to work on this, since I've got some inspiration now! (Thank you DeviantArt)**

**WARNING: This chapter made me raise the rating to M. ;P**

**xxx**

Butters had never been more happy in his entire life. He was dating such a nice guy, had a new group of friends, and Eric hadn't spoken or even looked at him since Damien had "talked" to him in the hallway.

Even Stan seemed happier. All signs that he had ever been abused were faded, and he was always in a good mood now. Cartman just seemed to slip into nothingness; they didn't even see him at lunch anymore.

"Well, thank god," Kyle said at lunch. "Now there won't be as much drama around he-"

"Aagh! My fork just broke!" Kenny interrupted, as if on cue. "Damnit, how am I supposed to eat these mashed potatoes now?"

Butters chuckled, and handed Kenny his fork. "You can use mine, Ken, I don't need it."

Kenny smiled genuinely at Butters. Butters knew that Kenny was still interested in him romantically, but there relationship stayed platonic, and Kenny knew not to try anything. No one needed another goth episode from Stan. "Thanks, Buttercup."

Although the nicknames still stuck.

As long as Stan didn't mind it, which he didn't, it was okay.

"Speaking of drama," Kenny started. "Did you know that I'm gonna have a solo in the choir concert tonight?"

"Really? Kenny, that's great!" Kyle enthused. "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier? Now I'll have to rearrange my study plans-"

"Dude, you guys don't have to go," Kenny interrupted, suddenly looking bashful. "It's just a stupid concert."

"That you have a solo in!" Stan exclaimed. "No way are we missing this, dude. Besides, I haven't heard you sing in a while. I could do with some beautiful music."

"Aww, really? You guys are gonna come?" Kenny said, trying to hide his excitement but failing. "Thanks."

"Ah, don't mention it," Kyle said, waving his hand. "I just wish you told us sooner."

xxx

Butters' day went by fast; before he started dating Stan, the days usually trudged on forever.

He met Stan at the busses after school, and rode home with him. They were going to hang out before picking up Kenny for the concert.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Stan asked, almost skipping as he held Butters' hand on the way to his house.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Butters asked playfully.

"I don't know, what do _you_ wanna do? Haha, we're having a Spongebob moment!" Stan cried, laughing. "I don't know, you wanna just hang in my room?" There was a sudden serious in the noirette's voice, with a hint of playfulness.

"Um, o-okay," butters said, blushing and smiling.

"Oh, we don't have to...if you don't want to."

"No, I do. Let's go." Butters gripped Stan's hand and they both blushed as they made their way to Stan's home.

They started giggling and laughing as they entered his house and quickly rushed up the stairs. Stan pushed open his bedroom door, slamming it shut and locking it. "In case my sister shows up. She's supposed to be staying the weekend at her boyfriend's, but they were fighting a lot before she left, so I'm not taking any chances."

Blushing, Butters looked around Stan's room. It was the first time he'd been in here in years. It had changed a lot.

There were posters of bands on the wall, and the room seemed darker. There were notes, pictures, and clothes scattered across the floor and on Stan's bed. "Sorry about the mess, I've been cleaning." Stan blushed in embarrassment as he pushed a stack of papers and textbooks to the floor and offered Butters a seat.

The blond shuffled through shirts, pants, and boxers and finally took a seat next to Stan. The two sat there in silence for a while, peeking glances at each other every so often.

Finally Stan broke the silence. "Butters, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. You make me feel so...I don't know, _good_. Like, I'm a better person when I'm around you. With Cartman, I was just..."

Stan fell silent, probably deep in thought. Butters leaned over and kissed his cheek, which brought the dark-clad teen out of his reverie. "I like you too, Stan. I barely hung out with anyone before, and now I have a whole lot of friends. And you're so nice to me."

This time Stan leaned over, but turned Butters' head so he kissed his lips. Butters returned the kiss, even daring to move his hands up to Stan's neck. The dark-haired boy rested his hands at Butters' waist, turned so he was facing the blond. Stan kissed more passionately, and at the feeling of his tongue at the entrance to his mouth, Butters opened up.

Slowly Butters fell back against Stan's bedspread, the older boy pausing in his kissing to shove more papers onto the floor.

Butters was now running his hands through the raven's hair, and thought about how odd it was for this to be happening. It almost felt like a dream, unreal. He had never thought he would ever be recieving affection like this. It amazed him that someone could like him as much as this.

With these thoughts, Butters pulled his boyfriend closer, and could suddenly feel Stan's erection. "Hamburgers," Butters whispered, and Stan stopped kissing, pulling away slightly and looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Butters, I didn't even ask if you wanted to..." he said sheepishly. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel pressured." Stan sat up more, looking awkward, but Butters immediatly pulled him down.

"N-no, I want to," he said, a thousand thoughts swimming in his head. "I th-think I'm ready."

Stan bit his lip, cocking his head. "Are you sure? It's totally fine if you don't want to."

Butters pressed his lips against Stan's. "I want to. Please, Stan."

Stan nodded, smiling slightly, before pressing down on Butters, kissing him passionately again. The blond gripped Stan's shirt, unsure of what to do. Stan breathed deeply, reaching for the hem of Butters' pink shirt and gently hoisting it over his head.

Butters blushed a little, feeling exposed. He wondered if he could take off Stan's shirt, or if there was a certain amount of time to wait. However, Stan's squirming let him know that he was allowed to remove the article of clothing. With a lot of fumbling, and a couple chuckles from Stan, the black tee-shirt was taken off and discarded in the pile of paper. Butters felt less exposed now that Stan's shirt was off, and continued to kiss with ease. Stan's hands felt down his sides, tickling him a little and making Butters giggle.

He shivered as Stan reached the top of his pants. With half-lidded eyes, Stan looked to Butters for permission. Closing his eyes and blushing, Butters nodded. Fortunately, he only felt his pants slide down; his pink boxer briefs were still at his hip. Stan helped him out of his pants, then came back for more embracing.

Butters decided that it was okay to take off Stan's skinny jeans, but had a little trouble pushing them down. Stan laughed and tried to help as much as he could, finally throwing the jeans across the room.

Now both boys were clad in only their boxers. Butters enjoyed the feeling of Stan's skin against his, and tried to take in as much as he could. Stan's hot breath now blew on his neck, the emo slowly moving down. The blond shivered as his boyfriend grew close to his navel, wondering how Stan was going to do this.

The raven paused for a while, slowly bringing his hands up to grab onto the elastic of Butters underwear. Stan looked up at Butters, again asking for permission. The Hello Kitty lover looked away and nodded, closing his eyes tightly.

He gasped as his briefs were pulled down, exposing his member. He could feel the heat on his face, and gasped a second time as Stan suddenly put his mouth around it. Butters felt embarrassment and pleasure as the noirette started sucking on him.

It was such a weird feeling, and the dream-like feeling washed over him again. Butters felt an increasing amount of pleasure, and finally climaxed. Stan sat up, panting, and Butters looked away, embarrassed by the sight of the milky substance running down Stan's chin.

Butters knew enough that now it was time for Stan to do what he wanted to Butters, but to his surprise, Stan pushed himself off the bed.

"Stan? Where are you going?" Butters called. Stan looked back at him, smiling slightly with a flushed face as he wiped Butters' seed off his face.

"I'll be right back; I'm gonna wash my face. Then we can cuddle until it's time to get Kenny."

"Wait...Don't you want to have sex with me?" Butters asked, his face heating up. Stan turned toward him.

"I don't want to push you into doing anything, Butters," the noirette said. "Let's be slow about things."

"But what about your...um...you know?"

"I'll, um, take care of it," Stan muttered, a sheepish smile on his face. "You can clean up in my parent's bathroom if you want; it's down the hall."

As Butters grabbed his clothes, he thought about what had just happened. Stan didn't have sex with him because he didn't want to rush Butters.

"Gee, he sure is nice."

**xxx**

**Wow. First time I've ever gone into detail with thses kinds of scenes. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Congratulations

**Alright, here goes chapter 9!**

**Song: Congratulations by Blue October**

**xxx**

"Hey, Kenny, you ready to go?" Stan asked, yelling into Kenny's bedroom window. Kenny had told them not to knock on his front door; his parents weren't coming to the concert. Kevin and Karen were going to make it later, though.

The blond appeared at the window, dressed in the choir tux the school had given him, knowing his financial situation. "Ready as I'll ever be." But he grinned. Stan and Butters helped him climb out of the window, and they got into Stan's car.

Butters felt Kenny staring at him from the backseat, but said nothing. He was relieved, however, when Stan started talking, distracting Kenny's attention.

"So what songs are you singing?" the raven asked.

"Oh, just some boring choir songs, all boring and whatnot," Kenny said, staring at Stan in the rearview mirror. "But we've got a surprise song; that's the one I've got a solo in. Well, actually, I pretty much sing the whole thing."

"That's awesome, dude." Stan looked pleased, and Kenny kept staring at him. "What?"

"You're glowing, Stan."

The raven blushed, swerving slightly as he shrugged. "No, I'm not."

The blond looked at Butters, who also felt his face get red. "You both are glowing, and I know it can't be because I've got a solo. Did you guys-"

"Kenny! That...that is not for discussion!" Stan shot the blond a nervous glare, and Kenny leaned back proudly.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened."

Stan sighed as he pulled tightly into the school's parking lot.

The boys hopped out and headed for the auditorium. Kenny went through the choir room while Stan and Butters sat down near the front. Butters noticed with dread that Cartman was sitting only a few rows behind them. The larger boy noticed, too, and within minutes had changed seats so he was right in back of them. He sat directly behind Stan. The raven didn't seem to notice; at least, he didn't look back at the boy.

"When does Kenny go on?" Stan asked. "Did you get a program? Where are the programs? Isn't Clyde handing them out this year?" Stan looked around the auditorium, and Butters guessed that he really _hadn't_ seen Cartman there, because as soon as he saw the large boy, Stan paled and quickly turned around in his seat. Cartman huffed. Stan remained quiet until the choir teacher got up on stage. "Finally..."

"Alright, we have quite a show for you all tonight," the choir teacher began, and went on about how hard they had worked to bring them this fantastic service. Butters tuned it out, cautiously glancing over at Stan. The noirette seemed more composed now, and was leaning slightly back in his seat. He looked over at Butters and smiled, moving his hand until it was entwined with the blonde's. Cartman shifted behind them, practically breathing on Stan's neck, but the dark-clad boy ignored it. "We'll be starting off with the beginner choir."

A bunch of freshman piled onto the stage, and Stan asked Butters if he knew which choir Kenny was in.

"I think he's in the advanced, at the way end," Butters whispered. Even so, he go a rude stare from someone's mother. All through the concert Stan squirmed in his seat. Butters wasn't sure if it was because he was bored, or if it was because Cartman was kicking his seat every so often. The intermediate choir sang, and then the senior choir came on. Stan sat up straighter when he saw Kenny bounce on stage. "Kenny!"

The blonde grinned and waved princess-style at them, earning a sigh from the choir director.

"Hey, dudes, did they sing yet?" Butters turned and saw Kyle sitting beside him.

"No, Kenny just got on," Stan answered. "He looks so spiffy in that tux."

The choir sang some old opera-style songs, and then the choir director announced Kenny's solo. The blonde walked forward to the microphone, and the music started.

_"Is that seat taken?_

_Congratulations_

_Would you like to take a walk with me?"_

The whole audience was in awe at the sound of Kenn'y voice. Stan's mouth dropped open.

_"I came to see the light in my best friend_

_You seem and happy as you've ever been..."_

Kenny continued singing. Butters was temporarily distracted, however, by Cartman leaning forward and putting a hand on Stan's shoulder. He looked like he was speaking to Stan, but Butters soon realized he was softly singing in Stan's ear as Kenny sung the bridge of the song. The raven turned to face the brunette, away from Butters.

_"I can't change this_

_I can never take it back_

_But now I can change your mind..."_

The females in the choir sung out: "_You left me, ah ha ha ha."_

_"And I can't take this_

_I can never take this back_

_But now I can change your mind_

_Can change your mind"_

With those words, Butters watched in horror as Cartman pressed his lips against Stan's. Butters was in even more shock when Stan didn't pulled away. Butters bolted up, jumping over Kyle and heading for the exit.

_"Go away..._

_Make it go away_

_Please..." _

Kenny's voice wavered at the end, and Butters knew that he'd seen the whole thing. He heard Stan yell out, but he didn't care; he just wanted to be any place but there. He ran out of the doors of the auditorium, and continued around the building. He stopped when he was behind it, and sank down the wall and cried.

He couldn't believe it. Just when things were finally starting to look up, Cartman has to take it all away. Why hadn't Stan pulled away? Why did he keep letting Cartman kiss him?

"Butters..." Kenny's voice. The blonde looked up to see that Kyle was also with him. The redhead's hand was bloody. "Hey, dude, you okay?"

"Where's S-stan?" Butters asked, putting his face in his arm.

"Crying on the other side of the building," Kyle answered. "Dude, you know it wasn't his fault."

"Then why did he let him kiss him?"

"It was the heat of the moment," Kenny half-sang. Kyle elbowed him. "Sorry. Butters, you know Stan loves you."

Butters weakly nodded his head. "But he loves Cartman, too."

Kenny and Kyle were silent.

"He's never stopped loving Cartman," Butters spat. "Sure, he loves me, but what's the point if he can have Cartman instead?"

"Hey, you know Stan wouldn't choose Cartman over you," Kenny said. Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's been happier with you, dude," Kyle said. "He's started wearnig brighter colors, he smiles all the time. When him and Cartman were dating, Stan was really moody and goth and all that."

"He's crying right now because he's afraid he lost you."

"Really?" Butters asked.

"And partly because when I went to hit Cartman, I missed," Kyle said sheepishly. "But don't worry, this is mostly Cartman's blood."

"Do you wanna go see him?" Kenny asked, leaning down and putting a hand on Butters shoulder. The blonde looked into Kenny's face and nodded.

They walked to the front of the building, where Stan was crouched. His head was resting on his knees. Kenny gently pushed Butters forward and followed Kyle in the opposite direction.

"Stan..." The noirette looked up, surprised.

"Butters..."

"Stan, I know you didn't mean it," Butters said slowly. "But...why didn't you pull away? Why'd you let him kiss you?"

Stan sighed and looked at his knees. "I don't know...Everything was so confusing. The way he looked at me, the way he sang so softly. I barely ever see that side of him, you know? I know that's not a good enough answer. Do you, I mean, are we...? I understand if you don't want to-"

"Stan, I still want to be boyfriends," Butters interrupted. Stan looked confused for a minute, then his whole face lit up. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I'm so sorry I've been a bad boyfriend! I'm sorry I let him kiss me," Stan exclaimed. "I promise I'll never let something so stupid happen again."

Butters felt tears come to his eyes, but they soaked unnoticed into Stan's jacket. "I love you, Stan."

"I love you, too."

xxx

Butters woke up the next day with Stan's arm around him. Kyle and Kenny were also in his view. Thier fingers were entwined, Butters could see, and he smiled. Maybe now Kenny wouldn't be as flirtatious to him.

"Morning, Buttercup."

"Hey, Kenny." Butters almost giggled.

The other blonde sat up. His hair was sticking up in all directions. "What a crazy night last night."

"Yeah."

There was a long comfortable silence between them as they waited for Kyle and Stan to wake up. "I wouldn't wait on Stan, that guy can sleep for days."

Kyle by now had woken up and was propped on his elbow. "It's true. Once he slept for 18 hours. The time he was awake he stayed in his bed."

"I'm awake, you know," Stan said, opening his eyes. "And I don't 'sleep for days.'"

"Well, you used to," Kenny commented.

"That was before," Stan said, sitting up. He looked at Butters with a smile. "Now I've got a reason to wake up."

**xxx**

**The End**

**lol sorry it took months to finish this, I procrastinate. I threw in a little K2 in there to compensate. :P**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting. That's what gave me the motivation to finish this!**

**~Scarybones**


End file.
